


peace was a wide open door

by bwayskyler



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwayskyler/pseuds/bwayskyler
Summary: Jeremy sits up quickly, with an exasperated laugh. “Dude, how did you know my favorite kind of pizza?”Rich shrugs sheepishly. “I may or may not have asked Michael earlier. I didn’t want to like, accidentally order something you wouldn’t eat.”“Aw, Rich, that’s sweet,” Jeremy teases, laying back down and wincing at the friction burns he was getting from the carpet. “Are you sure you’re not into me? Remembering my pizza order is a pretty big step, man.”





	peace was a wide open door

“So you’re telling me you don’t like pineapples on your pizza,” Rich leans back in his spinning computer chair, shooting a skeptical glare in Jeremy’s direction. Jeremy snorts from where he’s laying on his back on the floor, the shaggy carpet rough against his arms.

 “Um, that’s exactly what I’m saying. You don’t put fruit on pizza, Rich,” Jeremy says, tapping away at his phone. He snickers under his breath when Rich responds with a sound of disgust.

 “Unbelievable,” the shorter man mumbles, turning back to ordering the pizza on his computer. He sighs, clicking a few times before announcing, “I ordered an extra large stuffed crust with sausage. That cool?”

 Jeremy sits up quickly, with an exasperated laugh. “Dude, how did you know my favorite kind of pizza?”

 Rich shrugs sheepishly. “I may or may not have asked Michael earlier. I didn’t want to like, accidentally order something you wouldn’t eat.”

 “Aw, Rich, that’s sweet,” Jeremy teases, laying back down and wincing at the friction burns he was getting from the carpet. “Are you sure you’re not into me? Remembering my pizza order is a pretty big step, man.”

 Rich flips him off from across the room, grumbling, but he’s smiling. Jeremy dissolves into evil, teasing laughter. Eventually, they settle in and play video games on the Nintendo Switch that Jeremy brought. As they race, Jeremy launches into a tangent about how Animal Crossing deserves to be in a racing game like Mario Kart 8 and how Isabelle is obviously the best racer. Rich laughs and calls him a furry. He’s not even sure how to handle his controller properly, but picking fun at one of Jeremy’s soft spots is a sure-fire way to beat him in a race. Jeremy curses as he passes the finish line in third place.

 The doorbell chimes down the hallway, and Rich excuses himself to go pay. When he comes back with the pizza, Rich asks what Jeremy’s managed to get into in the span of five minutes, and he mentally punches himself in the gut for blushing when Jeremy smiles up at him from the floor.

 “I’m switching the game to Breath of the Wild.”

 Rich sets the pizza down on the floor between the two bean bag chairs in front of the television. “Breath of the… what?”

 “Look,” Jeremy starts, sitting back and stretching. “I’m like, the opposite of Michael. He likes old games, and I like new ones. Breath of the Wild is the newest Legend of Zelda game. Do you know the Zelda franchise?”

 “Uh, yeah,” Rich lies. He’s heard of it, but he doesn’t know much. He’s always favored sports over video games, though he was pretty kick-ass at X-Box. Anything other than X-Box was uncharted territory. “The one with the elf guy and the princess?”

 “He’s a Hylian, but… close enough, man,” Jeremy hits a few buttons on his controller, starting the game. He then proceeds to pause said game and crack open the steaming box of pizza. “Shit, this looks really good.”

 Rich grins, setting himself down on the bean bag opposite Jeremy. “It does,” he agrees, and he was glad he grabbed paper plates because it looked greasy as hell, too.

 They dig into the pizza, falling into easy conversation. Rich takes time between bites to make fun of Jeremy, asking if he still trolls porn chat rooms and getting a stack of napkins thrown at his face in return. Jeremy asks a few serious questions, like how Rich’s dad was holding up trying to pay back Jake's family after the fire or how Rich’s burns were healing. The answers were blunt; “He’s doing okay,” and “They’re fine,” escaping Rich’s pizza-filled mouth. Jeremy laughs when Rich tries to say something and grease dribbles down his chin.

 “Uh, Rich, you’ve… got something. On your face,” Jeremy admits between giggles.

 “Where? I can’t feel anything,” Rich responds, genuinely confused. He couldn’t feel much of anything on one side of his face anyway, after his burns healed.

 Jeremy leans over, grabs a napkin off the floor. He presses it to the corner of Rich’s lip, somewhat awkwardly. He’s at a weird angle, trying not to set his knee in the open pizza box, so he wobbles a little too close for comfort on one arm. “I got it,” he says, pulling away with a strained chuckle. Rich looks at him incredulously.

 “What the fuck was that?”

 Jeremy practically wheezes. He was always so awkward, _damn it!_ “You had grease on your face so I wiped it off for you.”

 “You could have just, y’know. Told me where it was. You didn’t have to make it gay,” Rich splutters out, feeling his face heat up slightly. He didn’t mind that Jeremy made it gay, but no one needed to know that. He watches as Jeremy shifts, trying to think of something to change the subject.

 “Sorry,” Jeremy says, and Rich senses the sincerity laced in the taller boy’s voice. Rich reaches over, puts a hand on Jeremy’s leg, and pats it a few times in reassurance.

“It’s fine, dude. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Rich smiles, and Jeremy perks up a bit. His leg is warm. Rich bets that all of Jeremy is warm, and then quickly shuts down his thoughts right then and there. He prays Jeremy didn’t notice how his arm twitched as he brought it back to himself.

 Jeremy clears his throat. “Back to the video game?”

 Rich nods, bringing his knees to his chest. “Back to the video game.”

 And so they played, and Jeremy began detailing the backstory of Link, whom Rich learned was the protagonist and was frozen for 100 years before being released to save the world a second time. Rich found himself actually interested in Jeremy’s story. Or, maybe he was interested in how animatedly Jeremy spoke, or how he would sometimes mash at all of the buttons or only two at a time, or how when he was fighting a close battle his tongue would poke out from between his lips as he focused.

 Rich was staring, and Jeremy felt the anxiety of being watched curl up and settle in his chest. He pauses the game, turning to Rich. “Is there something on your mind? Y-You’re staring at me,” Jeremy scratches nervously at the back of his neck. Rich blinks a few times, and then realizes that he did, indeed, space out while staring at Jeremy.

 “Oh, shit, sorry, man. I didn’t even realize I was staring,” Rich chuckles, trying to play it off. He runs a hand through his hair. His red streak was fading out; he’d have to re-dye it soon. He looks to the television, and notes that Jeremy hadn’t actually paused the game - he was idling on the “game over” screen. “Are _you_ okay? You seemed pretty good, how did you die?”

 Jeremy looks down at his controller, willing his shaking hands to stop moving for just a few moments. “Just thinking, you know,” he starts. “How you said I made things gay and then I felt bad because I must’ve made you uncomfortable, right?” Rich opens his mouth to interject, but Jeremy continues. “A-And that you’re just humoring me now, watching me play and listening to my nerd talk because you feel bad. You don’t need to pity me, Rich. If I made you uncomfortable then you can just - just come out and say it, okay?”

 Jeremy takes a deep breath, and Rich blinks. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, dude. I’m not fuckin’ - I’m not uncomfortable. Jeremy, you’d know if I was. I would’a kicked you out by now,” he offers with a smile. Jeremy looks at him, almost expectantly. “You’re fine,” Rich breathes deeply. “Want to hear something I realized earlier?”

 “What?”

 “When you wiped that grease off my face earlier, and you got super close,” Rich begins, his face reddening again. Jeremy can hear twinges of Rich’s lisp slipping into his speech. “I was like, whoa.”

 “You were like… ‘whoa’?” Jeremy laughs softly.

 “Shut up, man,” Rich lisped. “Remember forever ago when I came out as bi?”

 Jeremy nods. He had moved the pizza box out of the way, and he was now sitting closer, fully facing Rich. “I remember.”

 “Yeah. So like, when you got all close, I was like, shit! I’m bi!”

 Jeremy blinks. “We’ve established that, Rich. So am I.”

 “Alright, but hear me out: I’m bi. You’re bi. And I may or may not like you as more than just good friends but that’s not important and now I’m the one fucking rambling, oh my God.”

 There’s a pause. Rich swears that Jeremy can hear his heart beat out of his chest and he fights the urge to either curl up into himself or throw something across the room. Jeremy bites his lip, worrying it with his teeth in lieu of actually finding something to say. Rich wishes Jeremy didn’t do that.

 Jeremy speaks up first, after a few moments of strained silence. “I kinda do too.”

 “Wait, what?” Rich asks, confused about whether or not he heard that correctly.

 “Y-Yeah,” Jeremy restates. “I kinda like you more than close friends, too, Rich.”

 No words come to Rich’s tongue other than, “Can I kiss you?”

 Jeremy nods, slowly, but with confidence. Even sitting, Jeremy’s still taller than Rich, so Rich has to reposition himself so he can reach up and cup Jeremy’s cheeks with his hands. He’s shaking. Are his hands sweating? They might be. He can’t tell, because all he can process is the feeling of Jeremy’s soft lips on his chapped ones. The kiss is closed-mouthed, awkward, but when Rich pulls away he’s still able to feel and taste the faint presence of berry-flavored chapstick and pizza.

 They stay close. Jeremy looks Rich in the eyes, cracks this happy little smile that makes Rich’s heart jump about seven feet into the air. Rich laughs, and then Jeremy laughs, and then they’re both laughing, the vibrations echoing throughout Rich’s bedroom, filling up the silence and breaking the tension floating around them. Jeremy wraps his arms around Rich’s neck, and pulls him in for another kiss. It’s more open this time, and Rich makes a tiny noise when Jeremy sucks at his bottom lip. It shocks Jeremy, and the taller boy pulls away, red in the face, a grin still plastered to his face.

They fill the room again with more laughter, falling into each other like they were long, lost puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> i believe that after reading the bmc book rich and jeremy would have at least had a fling and you can rip this from my cold dead hands


End file.
